Starting Over
by Edna Mayor
Summary: What if Franchesca had ran off with Robert? What would their lives be like? Would their love have survived?
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

I decided to go away with Robert. I knew that I would not be able to live without him. He has been my life since the day he pulled up to the farmhouse and my place is right beside him, no matter where he goes. We decided to leave that night right after dinner. I knew I would not be able to face Richard or my children, knowing that I was leaving them.

Robert and I have gotten even closer since we left Iowa. I can't remember ever being this happy in my entire life and it is all because of Robert. All those fears that I had disappeared the second we crossed the state line. Soon Robert and I will be going back to the Midwest but this time we are going to Illinois. Robert has to take photos of the cabin that President Lincoln grew up in and all of the other historic places that are located in Illinois. It will be strange being back in the region that I had once called home but I will follow Robert anywhere.

My life has changed so much more than I could ever have imagined. It's fun and exciting and that is all because of my Robert. My only regret is that I did not meet Robert first. Robert is the true love of my life. I cannot live without him.

Tonight Robert and I are going out to celebrate the publishing of his first book about our first four days together. I also need to talk to him about something very important and I need to do it before we leave for Illinois. I am not going to talk to him tonight though because this is his night and I do not want to take away from it. I could not be more proud of him.


	2. Telling Robert

Chapter 2: Telling Robert

Last night at dinner Robert knew something was going on. He said he could always tell, just by looking at me. This morning he asked me what was wrong and now it is time for me to tell him. I can't put it off any longer.

"Robert, I need to tell you something."

"What's the matter, Honey"

"Now don't freak out on me, but this news is life changing."

"Oh God, I am not losing you, Am I?"

"Oh no, Robert, it is nothing like that. It is just that I am pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I am."

"Then, I couldn't be happier. You and I are going to have a baby."

"Yeah, I know. I have wanted to have a baby with you since those first four days we spent together."


	3. Baby Girl Kincaid

Chapter 3: Baby Girl Kincaid

This spring Robert and I welcomed our first child into this world. On May 3rd little Rose Marie was born. She looks just like me but she acts just like her father. Robert and I were married 3 days after we left Iowa. She has just made our lives sweeter and even more filled with joy.

Soon she'll be able to go on trips with Robert and me but for now Robert has to go on his trips alone, it kills me to be away from him but I know it will not last long. Last night Robert left to take pictures of the lighthouses on the coast. He will be gone for 2 days. Rose is the perfect baby girl. We want to have a least one more baby. I have already given him the most perfect baby girl. Now I want to give him the most perfect baby boy.

We are going to wait until Rose is out of diapers before we actually start trying for another baby. We want her to have her chance at being a baby before we bring another into our family. It is going to be hard to go on the trips with Robert with 2 babies. To make it easier, I plan on homeschooling our children once they are old enough. We could even use the trips as learning opportunities. She is just a sweet little girl. Our world revolves around our sweet little angel girl.

I would not trade my life with Rose and Robert for anything in this world.


	4. Baby Boy Kincaid

Chapter 4: Baby Boy Kincaid

It has been just over a year since we welcomed little Rose into this world. 2 weeks ago, Robert and I welcomed our 2nd child into this world. Now we have a little girl and a new baby boy. We have named our son Robert Kincaid Jr. He looks just like his daddy, but he acts just like me. Rose loves her little brother. She thinks he is her own personal baby doll.

Robert Jr. is such a sweet baby boy. He and his sister have brought us nothing but joy and love. Sometimes when I look at them I can't help but think about the two children I have left behind, Michael and Caroline. I doubt that they have forgiven me and I don't blame them. They have every right to hate me after what I did to them and their father. I was the one who turned my back on my family and didn't even give them the courtesy of an explanation.

The last time I heard from them was 6 months after I left; I had written them a letter explaining why I had left, I got a letter back telling me that Richard had died; killed himself because I left, and it also said that they never wanted to see or hear from me ever again. I obeyed their wishes and because I did they do not know that they have a baby brother and sister. When the day comes that Rose and RJ ask us about when we met I don't know what we are going to tell them.


	5. Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 5: Two Worlds Collide

Robert and I were at the park with Rose and RJ when I looked up at saw 2 faces that I never thought I would ever see again. The last time I saw them was the day they left for the county fair, the same day I met Robert and 4 days before I left Iowa to be with Robert. I was so shocked to see them that I just sat in the blanket and stared. Once Robert noticed that I was no longer watching Rose and RJ, he looked in the direction I was looking and he saw what I saw.

"Who is that?"

"I think that it is Michael and Caroline."

"Well, what are they doing here?"

"I have no idea."

Just then Rose ran over to us and told us that RJ was eating the sand and was not listening when she told him to stop. Laughing I left my husband and little girl on the blanket and went to get my baby boy out of the sandbox. As I was coming back to the blanket with RJ in my arms, I saw Michael and Caroline on the blanket talking to Robert and taking turns holding Rose. They were talking and Rose was laughing.

When I got back to the blanket with RJ, all I got were cold and angry stares from my 2 oldest children, not that I blamed them. Once I got Rose and RJ settled into their strollers for a nap, I felt as if it was the perfect time to talk to my children about all the things that lead to me leaving them and their father.

I think Caroline was the first one to actually talk to me. She asked me all of the questions that I had expected her to ask me. I told her the truth; that although I loved her and her brother, I just didn't love their father anymore and that I had been unhappy for a long time before I had even met Robert and that when I met Robert, I felt all those feelings that I hadn't felt for so long come back to me and that when it was time for him to leave, I just couldn't let my last chance at true happiness leave with him and that is why I left.

We talked for hours and they told me that their dad really did not kill himself. The truth was that he had developed lung cancer and that was what killed him; they just wanted to hurt me.


	6. One Big Family

Chapter 6: One Big Family

It has been 6 months since I saw my 2 oldest children at the park. They have decided to forgive me and take the time to get to know Robert, Rose and RJ

Caroline lives next door. Michael lives on the side of her. She just loves her baby brother and sister. We are in the process of rebuilding our relationship and becoming a family once again.

In my heart, I know that they will never fully forgive me for what I have done but I am happy just to have them back in my life.

My life and my family are now complete with Robert, Rose, RJ, and now with Michael, and Caroline back in it. My life is perfect and I couldn't be happier. I do not regret anything I have done.


End file.
